Wie das Leben so spielt
by das Amt
Summary: Das ist meine erste FF und ich bin so aufgeregt, dass die jetzt jeder lesen kann...(und nur durch die Hilfe von Angus t.C. Danke!)da weiß ich gar nicht, was ich hier schreiben soll. Worum geht es denn? Um...ja, um Harry und Ron. Als Pairing, denn sonst wä


**Wie das Leben so spielt **

Hm, was muss man denn hier schreiben? Dass die Story nix für Kids ist? Vielleicht. Aber so hyperheftig ist sie dann auch nicht gleich.

Personen kennt ihr ja: Alle von JKR.

Und die Story ist von mir.

Also viel Spaß! Das Amt

**Kapitel 1**

Harry stöhnte. Na das konnte ja ein Tag werden... Er war gerade erst aufgewacht und jetzt schon tat ihm der Kopf weh! Er traute sich nicht, die Augen zu öffnen. Sollte es schon hell sein, so hieße das, dass er bald nach Unten musste zum Frühstücken, und dann in den Unterricht. Schule... nein, heute hatte er keine Lust auf Schule! Er fühlte, wie dringend er jetzt Ferien nötig hatte. Keine Sommerferien versteht sich, denn da müsste er wieder zurück zu den Dursleys, aber noch mal eine Woche Herbstferien wäre jetzt wirklich nicht schlecht! Und dabei waren die Herbstferien doch gerade erst seit Kurzem vorbei.

Harry rechnete nach...heute war Mittwoch. War heute wirklich erst Mittwoch? Harry versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. Gleich würde ihm einfallen, dass es nicht erst Mittwoch, sondern schon Samstag war. Ganz bestimmt! Er würde sich umdrehen, sich freuen und noch mal weiterschlafen können! Schlafen, einfach nur schlafen!

Harry wiegte sich in dieser Vorstellung anstatt, wie er es doch eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, über den Wochentag zu grübeln. Und es dauerte auch gar nicht lange bis ihn, trotz Kopfschmerzen, lauwarmer Schlaf wieder langsam umhüllte.

Gerade hatte er angefangen zu träumen, als ihn ein leises Geräusch aus dem Halbschlaf riss.

Erst ärgerte er sich nur, denn der Traum hatte gute Unterhaltung versprochen, aber dann hörte er wieder etwas, das seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Harry spitzte die Ohren und es schien ihm, als käme dieses leise Schniefen von Rons Bett her.

Ganz langsam öffnete er die Augen. Es schien tatsächlich schon hell zu sein, soweit er das durch die Vorhänge seines Bettes sehen konnte, aber das kümmerte ihn gerade nicht mehr. Ganz leise wälzte er sich an den Rand seines Bettes und schob sachte den Vorhang etwas zur Seite, um hindurch zu spähen.

Draußen sah er direkt auf Rons Himmelbett. Morgendliche Sonnenstrahlen tanzten über die, sich in einer sanften Briese leicht bewegenden Samtvorhänge. Sie waren noch zugezogen aber Ron musste schon wach sein, denn hinter ihnen war ein leises schluchzen zu hören.

Kurzentschlossen stand Harry auf, schälte sich aus dem Bett und lief die paar Schritte zum Bett seines besten Freundes hinüber. Dort blieb er stehen. Leise fragte er:" Ron? Bist du das? Kann ich reinkommen?" Drinnen wurde es still. Eine Sekunde lang geschah nichts, dann hörte man Ron mit fester - etwas zu fester - Stimme sagen:" Harry? Ja klar, komm ruhig!"

Harry strich die schweren Vorhänge zur Seite und kroch mit in Rons großes Bett. Wie er es gewohnt war, setzte er sich ans Fußende und steckte die nackten Füße unter die Decke. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass die Decke noch warm war. Das war angenehmer, als der kalte Steinboden im Schlafsaal!

Als sich seine Augen endlich an das Halbdunkel gewöhnt hatten, blickte er Ron an, der sich derweil am Kopfende aufgesetzt hatte und den Rest der großen Bettdecke um den schönen, schlanken Körper schlang. Wieder einmal fiel Harry auf, wie groß Ron war.

Hätte er aufrecht gesessen, wäre er mit dem Kopf wohl fast an die Decke des Himmelbetts gestoßen. Aber jetzt saß er über seine Knie gebeugt da und lächelte Harry erwartungsvoll und ein Wenig traurig an.

„Was' n los mit dir?" , fragte Harry

„Hast du geweint?"

„Geweint? Wieso denn? Ne, mir geht' s gut. Alles OK!", antwortete Ron etwas nervös und grinste dabei noch etwas breiter.

„Willst du mich verarschen? Jetzt sag schon, was is los? Ich seh doch an deinen Augen, dass du geheult hast. Ist ja auch nicht schlimm, aber mir kannst du' s doch sagen, oder?"

Plötzlich stand Ron ziemlich hastig auf und kletterte aus dem Bett. Dabei stieß er sich den Kopf an einer Ecke des Bettgestells. Aber so schlimm, meinte Harry, konnte es gar nicht gewesen sein, denn Ron schien es gar nicht zu bemerken. Im Herausgehen sagte er noch mal ziemlich barsch:" Ich hab nicht geheult, OK? Alles in Ordnung!"

Harry fühlte sich wie erschlagen, als die Badezimmertür zufiel und er sich plötzlich alleine in dem großen Schlafsaal befand.

Alleine?

Moment mal...wo waren denn ihre anderen Zimmerkollegen hin? Hatten sie beide etwa verschlafen und Neville, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan waren schon lange beim Frühstück? Schnell rannte er zu Nevilles Bett, zog die Vorhänge zur Seite und lugte hinein." Puh, Glück gehabt!" dachte Harry und fühlte sich gleich besser, als er Neville da so friedlich schlafen sah. Ein Lächeln strich über Harrys schmalen Lippen. Dennoch fühlte er sich nicht wohl, wenn er an Ron dachte. Was war bloß mit ihm los?

Harry ließ Nevilles Bettvorhang wieder zugleiten. Sein Kopf fing wieder an zu schmerzen. Oder hatte er die ganze Zeit weh getan und er hatte es nur nicht mehr registriert?

„Ist Schmerz eigentlich Schmerz, wenn man ihn nicht wahrnimmt?"

Er fröstelte. Das Fenster war, wie immer, offen und er hatte nur seinen kurzärmlichen Pyjama an. Außerdem war ja der Boden im Zimmer so kalt. Schnell schloss er das Fenster.

„Wenn ich hier mal Direktor werde, dann wird das ganze Schloss mit Teppichen ausgelegt! Oder ich führe gleich die Fußbodenheizung ein.", schmunzelte Harry in sich hinein und kam sich sofort irgendwie schuldig vor. Manche Leute hielten ihn für eingebildet und hochtrabend. „Das bin ich auf gar keinen Fall!", aber jetzt sah er sich schon selber als Nachfolger von Dumbledore? „Ach Quatsch! Das war doch nur ein Spaß! Ich werde nie so sein wie Dumbledore!", aber verteidigte er sich da zurecht? Log er sich nicht gerade selber etwas vor? War er nicht doch in seinem Innersten ziemlich überheblich?

"Ach vergiss es!!"

Irgendwie kamen solche sinnlosen inneren Monologe immer nur dann zustande, wenn es Harry sowieso nicht so gut ging, und sie hoben seine Stimmung nicht gerade!

Er beschloss, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, verkroch sich in sein Bett und zog sich hinter geschlossenen Vorhangen um. Draußen war es ihm schlicht zu kalt.

Als er mühsam im Sitzen in seine Jeans gestiegen war und sich unter den Schulpullover noch ein T-Shirt gezogen hatte gegen die Kälte, wagte er sich nach Unten.

Irgendwie knurrte ihm jetzt schon der Magen. "Also mal sehen, was Unten los ist!", dachte er, lief durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und verließ den Griffindor-Turm in Richtung Große Halle zum Essen.

**Kapitel 2:**

In der Großen Halle war wenig los. Eigentlich fast gar nichts.

Es war erst etwa sieben Uhr und nur Wenige standen freiwillig so früh auf. Harry grüßte Cathrina Bellafille am Tisch der Ravenclaws. Sie lächelte ihm zu.

„Irgendwie sieht sie wirklich hübsch aus, da muss ich Dean schon Recht geben. Nicht so aufgetakelt, eher natürlich.", dachte sich Harry.

Er schmunzelte in sich hinein, als er an Dean dachte, wie er über Cathrina geschwärmt hatte. Er war dabei ganz rot geworden, jedoch nicht aus Scham, wie Harry jetzt im Moment erst registrierte, sondern weil er sich so freute, über sie reden zu können.

Harry sah Dean noch einmal vor sich, wie er nervös im Zimmer auf und ab lief und in die Luft starrte, als er von ihr sprach. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er sie genau dort vor sich in der Luft ganz genau sah.

„Muss Liebe schön sein", dachte Harry wehmütig „Was ist denn jetzt los? Werden wir jetzt etwa sentimental? Mein Gott wie eine richtige, erfüllte Liebe ist, das bekommst du schon früh genug mit. Vielleicht schon bald. Muss du dir jetzt keine Gedanken drum machen!"

„Wie die Liebe ist? Ich weiß, wie das ist. Schließlich...was ist ... mit Cho?"

„Andererseits: Mal ehrlich...das mit... Cho war ja nicht so echte Liebe, oder? Ist es nicht vielleicht so, dass du beim ersten Mal, wenn du Jemanden scharf findest, dass du dann gleich denkst, DAS ist die wahre Liebe? Ich mein, dann kennt man ja nichts Wahreres, oder?"

„He, Harry! Was ist denn los? Hast du was gegen meine Gesellschaft?"

„Was?"

Am anderen Ende des Tisches saß Hermine und schaute ihn fragend an.

Er hatte sich, in Gedanken versunken, ganz mechanisch ans äußerste Ende des Griffindor-Tisches gesetzt. Dabei hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass einige Meter weiter am selben Tisch schon seine beste Freundin Hermine saß.

Insgeheim wunderte sich Harry, dass Hermine ihn überhaupt bemerkt hatte.

Eigentlich war er es von ihr gewöhnt, dass sie beim Essen immer irgendein Buch neben sich liegen hatte und vor lauter Konzentration kaum noch etwas vom Rest der Welt bemerkte. Dann musste er sie meist richtig zum Essen zwingen und alle paar Minuten aus ihrer, wie Ron es nannte, _Trance_ reißen.

„Oh...", Harry lächelte seiner Freundin zu: „Entschuldigung, ich war grad nicht so ganz da. Hab dich gar nicht bemerkt."

„Ach ja? Ich hab' s gemerkt. Was ist denn los?"

„Ron ist irgendwie nicht gut drauf. Er hat geheult, glaub ich, aber ich weiß nicht warum. Er hat gesagt, es sei nichts."

„Ron hat geheult? Wann denn?"

„Na gerade eben. Ich bin aufgewacht und hab ihn schluchzen hören. Und wie ich ihn frage, was los ist, sagt er es sei nichts."

„Ach ja, er hat echt geheult?" Fragte Hermine noch mal.

„JA!", antwortete Harry. Er verstand nicht , was das sollte.

„Sie kann mir ruhig glauben, wenn ich ihr was sage, oder?"Harry merkte, dass er keine gute Laune hatte. Seine Kopfschmerzen wurden stärker.

„Vielleicht überreagiere ich einfach!?"

„Oh, na ja. Meinst du es war wegen etwas sehr Schlimmen?", fragte Hermine weiter.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich hab doch schon gesagt: Er hat mir nichts verraten."

„Na dann...", brummte Hermine.

„Was soll denn das? Wird das ein Kreuzverhör?", ärgerte sich Harry. Er versuchte, diese Frage in einen Blick zu fassen und sah seine Freundin damit an. Worte brachten da nicht mehr viel. Sie würden Hermine nur wütend machen. Das wusste Harry. Er kannte Hermine. „Wahrscheinlich sogar besser, als dich selbst, oder?" „Shut up!!!"

Hermine merkte wohl, dass Harry sie ansah. Wie sie ihn kannte, und sie kannte ihn immerhin schon seit einigen Jahren, hatte er sicher wieder einen fragenden Blick aufgesetzt. Sie widerstand der Versuchung, von ihrem Buch aufzublicken, um zu schauen ob sie Recht hatte. Hastig stopfte sie ihr restliches Frühstück hinunter. Stark darauf bedacht, Harry nicht in die Augen zu sehen, tat sie als studiere sie den Text in ihrem Buch. Es war ein Auszug aus dem Tagespropheten von achzehnhundert-irgendwas. Es ging um einen Prozess gegen eine Hexe, die sich als...

Hermines Gedanken schweiften ab. Ihr Teller war leer und sie machte sich über den Kürbissaft her. „Ich muss in die Bibliothek.", nuschelte sie mit halbvollem Mund und verschwand durch die Tür der Großen Halle.

Nun saß er also alleine da. Irgendwie war heute der Wurm drin.

„Wenn das so weiter geht, dann stürz ich mich heute Abend voraussichtlich vom Astronomieturm.", stöhnte Harry und besonders im Bezug auf Ron meinte er das beinahe ernst.

Was war denn heute los? „Nur nicht drüber nachdenken!", dachte sich Harry.

„Davon werden die Kopfschmerzen nicht besser. Und die Situation wahrscheinlich auch nicht."

Aber, wie das so ist, wenn man versucht, den Kopf abzustellen, so arbeitet er nur um so hitziger und macht glatt noch Überstunden, wenn man nicht aufpasst.

(Das ist dann, wenn du abends nicht einschlafen kannst, weil dein Gehirn nicht will.)

So ging es auch Harry. Als er merkte, dass Alles nichts half, entschied er sich, erst mal kalt zu duschen und dann gegebenenfalls Madame Pomfrey um ein Kopfschmerzmittel zu bitten.

So verließ Harry also schon kurz nach Hermine die Große Halle. Er hatte keinen Hunger, und deshalb nicht viel gegessen.

Die Fette Dame am Eingang des Griffindor-Turms war nicht erfreut über so frühen Besuch: "Da ist ja noch so ein Frühaufsteher. Mein Gott, könnt ihr Bengels einem nicht mal etwas Zeit zum Ausschlafen lassen?" Harry beachtete sie nicht. Dies war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich einen Vortrag über ungerechte Arbeitszeiten anhören konnte.

Er erinnerte sich noch gut an ihre Worte: „...und schließlich haben die Lehrer wenigstens während der Schulferien frei. Wir aber sind dazu verdonnert, das Schloss zu hüten, und das ist schließlich ein wichtiger und anstrengender Job ..." Dass es anstrengend war, das Schloss während der Ferien zu bewachen, bezweifelte Harry allerdings.

„Schweineschwanz", murmelte Harry.

„Was? Kannst du nicht vielleicht etwas lauter reden? Man versteht ja kein Wort!"

Harry ging die Schwerhörigkeit der Fetten Dame langsam auf die Nerven. Dumbledore hatte den Griffindor-Schülern gesagt, sie sollten ihr das nicht übel nehmen, sie komme halt „allmählich in die Jahre", aber es nervte trotzdem.

„Schweineschwanz", sagte Harry diesmal etwas lauter und die Tür schwang auf.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum kam ihm Ron entgegen. Er lächelte. Es war ein freundliches Lächeln. Ein Bisschen traurig , aber freundlich. Es war ein Lächeln, das Harry sagte: "Danke, dass du für mich da bist. Auch wenn es mir schlecht geht, so wie jetzt."

Es war ein Lächeln, das sagte: "Harry, du bist ein echter Freund!"

Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er hatte keine Lust auf einen Tag, an dem er nicht mit seinem besten Freund reden konnte, nur weil der sich, was eigentlich doch lächerlich war, schämte weil er geweint hatte.

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. „ Wenn ich jetzt was sage, vielleicht ist es das Falsche, und er wird dann wieder sauer, oder so.", dachte er. Außerdem musste er überhaupt nicht mit Ron reden, damit sie sich verstanden. Das spürte er. Und es tat gut! An Ron zu denken tat sowieso immer gut.

Doch Ron wollte anscheinend wieder mit ihm reden: „Schon gegessen?", fragte er.

„Ja", gab Harry zurück. Die Antwort war knapp, aber das machte nichts.

Ron verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, um zum Essen zu gehen.

Harry sah auf die Uhr. Es war derweil halb Acht. Er würde duschen und dann die anderen wecken. Madame Pomfrey' s Hilfe konnte er bei Bedarf ja immer noch in Anspruch nehmen, aber im Moment sah es nicht so aus, als würde er sie nötig haben.

**Kapitel 3:**

Der Tag war an sich nicht anders verlaufen, als alle anderen Tage.

Harry lag im Bett und dachte über die vergangenen Stunden nach. Wie war das? Heute Früh hatte er noch vorgehabt, abends vom Turm zu springen? War das überhaupt heute gewesen?

Ron war seit dem Frühstück wieder in bester Stimmung gewesen und schien den Vorfall am Morgen bereits vergessen zu haben. Harry hatte erst überlegt, ob er ihn noch mal darüber ausfragen sollte, aber irgendwie hatte er sich nicht getraut und dachte bald nicht mehr daran. Das Einzige, was Harry an diesem Tag aufgefallen war, war das Verhalten zwischen seinen beiden besten Freunden.

Hermine hatte sich Ron gegenüber ziemlich distanziert verhalten und seinen Blick gemieden. Mit Harry allerdings unterhielt sie sich nicht anders als sonst auch.

Ron hingegen schien immer wieder mitten im Gespräch und während der Unterrichtsstunden zu Hermine hinüber zu schielen, was ihm im Zaubertränkeunterricht bei Professor Snape glatt fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Griffindor einbrachte.

„Diese fiese Ratte, was hab ich denn bitte Schlimmes gemacht?", hatte er sich flüsternd bei Harry beschwert. „Naja. Ich würde sagen, du hast nur nicht aufgepasst und deshalb nicht mal gewusst, dass wir gerade schon eine halbe Stunde lang über Schweltränke geredet haben."

Snape hin oder her, Harry fand diese Strafpunkte ausnahmsweise einmal gerechtfertigt.

„Die hätte er bei McGonagallauch gekriegt. Wahrscheinlich sogar bei Lupin. Allerdings", so musste er sich eingestehen, „hätte ein anderer Lehrer dabei nicht diese Schadenfreude ausgestrahlt."

Soweit Harry wusste, hatte bisher jeder Lehrer einen Punkteabzug immer etwa so ausgedrückt:" Es tut mir ja leid, aber das macht noch mal fünfundzwanzig Punkte von Griffindor. Strengen sie sich demnächst besser an!"

Bei Snape klang das immer so:" POTTER!FÜNFZIG PUNKTE VON GRIFFINDOR!", dabei rollte er das R immer so, dass es richtig bedrohlich klang und starrte einen mit diesem selbstzufriedenen Blick an, der aussagte: "Ich bin Alles, du bist Nichts!".

Harry konnte sich noch dumpf daran erinnern, wie er als Erstklässler an Hogwartsbei Snapes Punktabzugs-Attacken regelmäßig eine Gänsehaut bekam

„Ja ich glaube, ich hatte richtig Angst vor ihm. Und jetzt? Jetzt hasse ich ihn. Hasse ich ihn wirklich? Nein. Ich hasse niemanden. Nicht mal Malfoy. Und nicht Snape. Mal ehrlich, die Beiden sind doch bemitleidenswerte, erbärmliche Schweine."

Harry klopfte sich gedanklich auf die Schulter, weil er eine so passende Bezeichnung für seine beiden Erzfeinde gefunden hatte.

Er überlegte ein Bisschen, bis er sich entschied, diese geniale Charakteristik schriftlich festzuhalten. Schwerfällig schälte er sich aus den Laken, hob die Matratze ein Wenig an und brachte ein flaches Buch zum Vorschein.

Es war ein sehr hübsches, in blaue Seide gebundenes Büchlein, das ihm Sirius einmal zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Er hatte nie gewusst, wozu er es benutzen sollte, denn er führte normalerweise kein Tagebuch. Andererseits hatte ihm das Buch so sehr gefallen, dass er es immer gut aufbewahrt hatte, bis es ihm einmal von Nutze sein könnte.

Als Sirius dann gestorben war, hatte er angefangen, seine Gedanken in das Buch zu schreiben. Harry war der Meinung, wenigstens das schulde er seinem Paten: dass er in sein Buch schrieb.

Von dem Buch wusste Niemand. Es war sein Geheimnis und hier unter der Matratzenecke würde es niemals Jemand finden. „ Die Hauselfen allerdings müssten es sicher schon bemerkt haben.", hatte sich Harry einmal gedacht, "Schließlich beziehen sie die Betten immer mal wieder neu."

Andererseits konnte sich Harry nicht vorstellen, dass es auch nur einen Hauselfen in Hogwartsgab, der lesen konnte. Und so ließ er das Buch, wo es war.

Nach Sirius' Tod fing Harry also an, in das Buch zu schreiben. Seine Gedanken, Wünsche, Sehnsüchte... Über seine besten Freunde, über Sirius, über seine Eltern, wie er sie vermisste, wie er sie liebte,...

Harry kam sich oft doof vor wegen dieses Buches. Tagsüber dachte er oft, wie peinlich es doch sei, dass er anscheinend nicht in der Lage wäre, Trauer, Stress, Freude und Liebe anders zu ertragen, als sie in ein bescheuertes Buch zu schreiben. „Looser!"

„Ja, vielleicht bin ich ein Looser, und ein Schlappschwanz noch dazu. Aber immerhin komme ich MIT dem Buch wenigstens mit meinen Problemen klar und heul nicht anderen die Ohren voll mit meinen Pseudo-Sorgen. Manch anderer wird vielleicht sogar kriminell wegen so was."

Als Harry einige Zeit später Sirius' Tod halbwegs verdaut hatte, hatte er auf eine Doppelseite seines Geheimen Buches in riesigen Großbuchstaben und mit rot-leuchtender magischer Farbe geschrieben:" DAS LEBEN GEHT WEITER!!!".

Von da an lief sein Leben wieder einigermaßen geregelt ab. Harry hatte es eingesehen; er war einfach dazu bestimmt, Alles zu verlieren, was ihm lieb und teuer war. Seine Eltern, Cedric, Sirius,...in gewisser Weise jetzt auch Ron.

Harry hatte eingesehen: Daran konnte er Nichts ändern.

„Aber ich werde mich nicht hinter meinen Tränen verstecken und Alles hinschmeißen. Ich lebe und ich werde mein Leben genießen, soweit das möglich ist! Man kann nicht sein Leben lang nur Angst haben."

Tagsüber hielt Harry an diesem Grundsatz fest. Abends aber, wenn er im Bett lag, wenn es leise war und dunkel, dann fühlte er sich manchmal wieder, wie an jenem Tag, als er erfahren hatte: Sirius lebt nicht mehr.

Oder wie an dem Tag, als er während des Trimagischen Tourniers in Hogwarts,mit dem Portschlüssel in der Hand auf dem Rasen vor seiner Schule gelandet war. In seiner Linken hatte er die Hand seines toten Freundes gehalten: Cedrics Hand. Sie war ebenso kalt gewesen, wie der metallene Trimagische Pokal. Doch die Kälte dieser Hand war in seinen eigenen Körper übergegangen, so dass er sich bald ebenso kalt und leer fühlte, wie der reglose Körper neben ihm.

An den Abenden, wo er sich wieder so verlassen fühlte, so kalt, so leer, an diesen Abenden zog er das Buch heraus und las seine früheren Einträge noch einmal durch.

Das beruhigte unwahrscheinlich gut. Und wenn er dann an der Seite ankam, wo stand: "DAS LEBEN GEHT WEITER!!!", dann ging es ihm meistens wieder besser.

Als Harry vor kurzem einmal den Ausdruck „Ideenbuch" aufgeschnappt hatte, konnte er sich sofort etwas darunter vorstellen. Er wusste zwar nicht, ob ein Ideenbuch wirklich das war, was er sich dabei dachte, aber er fing an sein Buch weiter als ein solches Ideenbuch zu benutzen. Immerhin stand ihm noch weit mehr als die Hälfte der Blätter zur Verfügung.

Seit der Entstehung seines Ideenbuch hatte Harry bereits acht Seiten gefüllt. Mindestens zweimal die Woche fiel ihm irgend ein schöner Ausdruck ein, oder er zitierte seine Lehrer. Sogar ein Gedicht hatte er schon geschrieben. Zwar kein langes, aber immerhin hatte er vorher noch nie ein eigenes Gedicht verfasst.

Dieses Buch nahm Harry jetzt also unter seiner Matratze hervor. Er öffnete die letzt beschriebene Seite, die er mit einem Lesezeichen versehen hatte. Die Doppelseite war zu zwei Dritteln vollgeschrieben. Die Schrift konnte er allerdings bei dieser Dunkelheit nicht lesen. Harry gab einen leisen Seufzer von sich. Jetzt musste er _noch mal_ aufstehen! Mühsam kam er aus dem Schneidersitz wieder in die Hocke, legte sich dann flach auf sein Bett und angelte durch einen Schlitz im Vorhang blind nach seinem Zauberstab auf dem Schreibtisch. Sobald er ihn in der Hand hatte, zog er die Hand wieder zu sich und murmelte: „Lumus!".

Sofort leuchtete an er Spitze seines Zauberstabes ein kleines Licht auf. Auf Harry wirkte es irgendwie beruhigend. Er setzte sich wieder in den Schneidersitz und legte das Buch offen auf seine Beine. Den Zauberstab hielt er in der linken Hand, um mit der rechten schreiben zu können.

Dann nahm er die magische Feder, die an dem Buch befestigt war aus ihrer Halterung und schrieb hinein:

" **Mittwoch, der 6. November 2002: Malfoy und Snape sind bemitleidenswerte, erbärmliche Schweine**."

Er hatte zwar seine Brille noch immer auf dem Nachttisch liegen, aber seine Augen waren noch nicht so kaputt, dass er seine Schrift jetzt nicht hätte lesen können.

Harry steckte die Feder wieder weg und las den Satz noch mal durch. Was hatte er an diesem Satz eigentlich so toll gefunden? „Wenn Snape das Buch nur nie in die Finger bekommt!", dachte Harry und war drauf und dran, alles wieder wegzuzaubern, aber dann entschied er sich doch um.

„Wenn ich den Satz vorhin toll fand, wird schon was dran sein. Ich sollte erst mal ein paar Tage abwarten und dann kann ich ihn immer noch entfernen, wenn' s mir zu riskant wird_."_

Andererseits war das nicht das erste Mal, dass er in dieses Buch Sachen geschrieben hatte, von denen er auf keinen Fall wollte, dass sie Jemand las.

Was war schon daran? Viele Leute schrieben Tagebuch. Und Tagebücher enthielten _auch_ ganz persönliche Dinge. Harry gähnte und schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Gedanken loszuwerden. Sie brachten nichts und hielten ihm nur die Müdigkeit vom Hals. Er musste aber morgen fit sein.

Deshalb ließ er seinen Zauberstab erlöschen (indem er einfach einmal dagegen pustete, wie bei einem Streichholz - das hatte ihm Hermine beigebracht. „Komisch, dass man im Unterricht immer die umständlicheren Wege lernte.") und legte sein Buch wieder vorsichtig unter seine Matratze.

Harry legte sich wieder hin. Unter der Decke war es warm, dennoch fühlte er sich nicht besonders wohl. Er versuchte einzuschlafen, „Wie spät es jetzt wohl ist?".

Er musste an Ron denken. Ob er gerade wieder weinte? Sicher nicht. Warum auch?

Lange überlegte er, versuchte weiter, einzuschlafen. Aber es gelang ihm nicht. Eigentlich hatte er von Anfang an gewusst, dass es nichts bringen würde; dass er letztendlich doch aufstehen würde, um nach Ron zu sehen.

Und das tat er dann auch. Er schlüpfte aus seinem Bett. Seine nackten Füße überquerten wieder einmal den Steinfußboden zwischen seinem und Rons Bett. Dennoch schienen die Steine ihm diesmal nicht mehr so kalt, wie noch am Morgen.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er Abends noch einmal zu Ron hinüber ging, wenn alle schon schliefen.

Dann lugte er öfters durch die Vorhänge, oder setzte sich einfach ans Fußende von Rons Bett, und sah ihm beim Schlafen zu. Harry war froh, dass davon Keiner wusste. Es war ihm schon so peinlich genug. Er schämte sich vor sich selber. Wofür eigentlich?

Leise kletterte er unter dem schweren Vorhang hindurch in Rons warmes Bett, wo er sich, wie gewohnt, ans Fußende setzte.

Im Dunkeln über einen, unter einer Decke liegenden Körper zu klettern, ohne über ihn zu fallen, ist gar nicht so leicht. Deshalb sah sich Harry auch erst genauer um, als er an seiner gewohnten Stelle saß.

Gerade konnte er schemenhaft den Körper seines Freundes erkennen, der mit der dünnen Bettdecke einen kleinen Berg auf einer großen weißen Ebene, der Matratze, zu imitieren schien.

Harry lauschte. Zu weinen schien sein Freund jedenfalls nicht. „Ron?", fragte er leise in Richtung des kleinen Bettdeckenberges; Keine Antwort.

„Zum Glück, er schläft!"

Leicht beugte sich Harry über Ron, um sein Gesicht erkennen zu können.

Jetzt, da Harry näher an Rons Gesicht war, konnte er leise seinen ruhigen Atem hören.

Harry spürte, dass seine Hände kalt wurden. Langsam reckte er seine rechte Hand in Richtung Rons Kopf. Harry musste sich noch ein wenig mehr über Ron beugen, dann legte er seinen Handrücken behutsam auf die Wange seines Freundes. Innerlich erschrak Harry über sein unkontrolliertes Verhalten, aber er konnte und wollte den Kontakt nicht unterbrechen. Rons Wange war weich und warm. Diese Wärme wanderte durch Harrys Körper, erst auch in seine die Wangen, und später überallhin, so dass ihm vollends warm wurde. Wohlig warm. Sein Kopf glühte.

Langsam strich Harrys Hand über Rons Gesicht, über die Augen, die Nase, den Mund. Als er Rons Lippen sanft entlang fuhr, bewegten sich dieser ein Wenig im Schlaf.

Harry fühlte sich wohl. Sachte legte er sich dicht neben seinen schlafenden Freund auf die Decke, blickte nach oben an den undurchdringbar dunklen Stoff des Himmels von Rons Bett, drehte sich vorsichtig um, so dass er Rons Gesicht dicht vor seinem eigenen hatte.

Harry betrachtete das schmale Kinn, die blauen Augen (von denen er hier im Dunkeln die Farbe nur erahnen konnte), die sommersprossige Stupsnase,...

Er konnte nicht anders; leicht stupste er mit dem Zeigefinger an diese Nase. Wie niedlich klein sie war. „Eine Stupsnase, wie sie im Buche steht.", lächelte Harry in sich hinein. „Süß!"

Harry wollte Ron nicht wecken, dennoch lehnte er sich zu ihm hinüber. Er schwankte ein Wenig. Es schien ihm, dass sein Körper wie von einer unsichtbaren Macht zu Ron nach unten gezogen wurde.

Harrys Lippen wollten die von Ron berühren, aber immer wieder schaltete sich Harrys Verstand ein und gebot ihnen Einhalt. „Vielleicht würde er es nicht wollen!?"

Harry fühlte sich mies, da er Rons Wehrlosigkeit ausnutzte.

Doch das Herz, das in Harrys Brust wie wild schlug, war stärker, als sein Dickkopf.

Kurz schluckte er, bevor er sich langsam nach vorne beugte, seine Augen immer auf das wunderbare Gesicht vor ihm gerichtet und berührte mit seinen Lippen leicht Rons halbgeöffneten, warmen Mund.

Er spürte, wie Rons Atem ruhig in seinen Mund floss. Es fühlte sich unendlich sanft und warm an. Harry schloss die Augen.

„_Eigentlich"_, dachte er, _„mache ich ja gar nichts. Es ist nicht einmal ein Kuss. Nur meine Lippen auf denen von Ron."_

Wahrscheinlich hatte er Recht, denn er tat wirklich nichts. Bewegte nicht einmal seine Lippen. Er ließ sie einfach so sanft wie möglich auf denen seines Freund ruhen, spürte der Berührung nach und genoss diesen Augenblick.

Es kam Harry wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis er sich schweren Herzens entschied, wieder von Ron abzulassen.

Nur ungern trennte Harry sich von seinem immer noch schlafenden Freund. Der Gedanke, bald alleine in seinem eigenen kalten Bett zu liegen, behagte ihm überhaupt nicht.

Seine traurigen Augen blickte sich noch einmal nach dem geliebten Körper um, bevor Harry Rons Bettvorhang fallen ließ und sich wieder in sein eigenes Bett legte.

Er dachte nach.

In den letzten paar Monaten waren er und Ron sich langsam immer näher gekommen. Näher, als sie je gedacht hätten. Es war weniger die körperliche Nähe, denn Treffen in Rons, und manchmal auch Harrys, Bett waren keine Neuigkeit für sie. Soweit Harry sich erinnern konnte, hatten sie sich schon immer gern abends zusammen gesetzt, um über alles Mögliche zu quatschen. Das konnte manchmal richtig lustig werden, Geborgenheit schenken und das Gefühl vermitteln: Da ist jemand, der mich versteht und der mir hilft. Ein echter Freund. Bisher war mit dem Wort „Freund" aber immer etwas anderes gemeint gewesen.

Seit einiger Zeit allerdings verspürte Harry manchmal den Wunsch, Ron in die Arme zu nehmen, ihn zu berühren, seine Nähe noch mehr zu spüren. Kurz, er fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen.

Er hatte sich bis zu jenem Tag aber immer dezent zurück gehalten. Aber dann, Harry wusste nicht mehr genau, wann es gewesen war, bekam er das Gefühl, Ron ginge es in dieser Beziehung ebenso.

Und so war es während der Ferien passiert, dass sie sich geküsst hatten.

„ Wie kam das eigentlich? Irgendwie...also ich saß neben ihm und... irgendwie sind wir immer mehr zusammen gerückt, und irgendwann hab ich ihn im Reden so angeschaut. Und dann... ich weiß nicht, ich konnte nicht anders. Das ist wie verhext, wie ein Bann, der mich da hin gezogen hat. Ich glaub, ich hab gar nicht mehr denken können. Es hat irgendwie gerauscht im Kopf und ... ja, dann haben wir uns geküsst."

Hinterher wusste Harry nicht, was er denken oder sagen sollte. Er konnte Ron nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Ron schien es ebenso zu gehen. Dennoch, wirklich bereuen konnte es Harry nicht. Für ihn war es der schönste Moment des Lebens gewesen.

An den darauffolgenden Tagen waren Ron und Harry sich gegenseitig aus dem Weg gegangen und Harry hatte es nicht fertig gebracht, mit Ron zu reden. Er hatte sich mies gefühlt. Wie ein Verräter, weil er Ron anscheinend so einen Schock eingejagt hatte.

Wie froh war er dann aber gewesen, als sein Freund ein paar Tage später - Harry waren sie wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen - im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihn zugekommen war.

„Ähm, können wir mal miteinander reden... wegen der Sache... so kann das nicht weitergehen", hatte er gesagt.

Sehr nervös war er gewesen und hatte nur kurz den Kopf gehoben, um Harrys Reaktion zu sehen. Man konnte deutlich hören, dass Ron sich den Text vorher im Kopf zurechtgelegt hatte, aber das machte Harry Nichts.

Er hatte nur schuldbewusst genickt. Gern hätte er sich entschuldigt, weil er seinen besten Freund so in Verlegenheit gebracht hatte, aber er bekam einfach kein Wort heraus.

So hatten sie sich gegenüber gesessen, beide auf den Boden gestarrt, und Jeder hatte gehofft, der andere würde anfangen zu reden.

Dann hatte Ron schließlich wieder den Mund aufgetan:

„Also, wegen neulich... ich weiß nicht... ich hab das nicht gewollt. Also ich verstehe. Das war einfach blöd und... Echt, ich wollte das nicht!", hier hatte Ron gestockt.

„Ich wollte es aber. Schade!"

Harry hatte sich in diesem Moment merkwürdig gefühlt. Einerseits glücklich, da er doch seinen Freund endlich wieder hatte, andererseits traurig, weil Ron das Vorgefallene eindeutig bereute. „Tja, so ist das halt manchmal.", hatte er sich getröstet.

Gerade, als Harry dann auch angesetzt hatte, etwas zu sagen,

fuhr Ron sehr leise, aber hastig hervor:

" Was mich betrifft, ich ... also ich... es tut mir Leid. Es überkam mich so und...". Während er das sagte, war sein Kopf immer mehr in Richtung Boden gesunken und gleichzeitig immer röter geworden.

Er tat Harry leid.

„ Wie kann Ron eigentlich denken, ER sei Schuld gewesen? In Wirklichkeit war ich es doch, der damit angefangen hat."

Harry sprach seine Gedanken aus. Er wollte nicht, dass sich sein Freund die Schuld für etwas gab, dass er, Harry verursacht hatte, und das Ron anscheinend sehr unangenehm gewesen war.

„Nein, du bist nicht Schuld. Ich hab doch damit angefangen! Es tut MIR Leid. Da du das nicht wolltest..."

Nun war wohl auch er rot geworden.

Harry konnte sich gut an Rons Gesicht erinnern, als er etwas erstaunt aufgesehen hatte.

Ron hatte zwar ein Wenig verlegen ausgesehen, aber sein Gesicht hatte Erleichterung und Freundschaft widergespiegelt.

Sie hatten sich angeschaut, mit roten, heißen Backen und konnten sich gar nicht lang genug freudig anschauen.

Am selben Abend, erinnerte sich Harry, hatte er im Bett gelegen und über Ron nachgedacht. Es musste ihn ganzschön Überwindung gekostet haben, nach der ganzen Sache einfach auf Harry zuzugehen.

Harry hatte nachgedacht:

" Das hätte ich nie hingekriegt! Ich glaub, ich bin kein richtiger Griffindor. Aber Ron, der ist zehnmal mutiger als ich es je sein werde!" und er hatte Ron fast ein Bisschen beneidet.

Wie Harry gerade so am Nachdenken gewesen war, hatte er Rons Stimme gehört: „Darf ich rein kommen?". Natürlich durfte er!

Harry hatte diesen Abend genossen. Sie waren alleine im Zimmer gewesen, da die andere alle noch im Urlaub gewesen waren. In Indien, Ägypten, auf Sizilien, oder einfach zu Hause bei ihren Eltern.

An sich war nicht viel zwischen ihm und Ron passiert. Noch etwas scheu hatten sie nur darüber geredet, ob sie jetzt wohl schwul seien, oder nicht. Dabei hatten sie noch bis tief in die Nacht zuweile so laut gelacht, dass sogar die Fette Dame vom Eingang her herauf geschrieen hatte, sie sollten endlich Ruhe geben.

Letztendlich waren sie auf den Schluss gekommen, dass „das Alles" eine einmalige Sache gewesen sei, die nichts mit ihrer eigentlichen Sexualität zu tun hätte.

Aber wie Harry jetzt im Bett lag, zweifelte er daran. Er hatte Ron gerade wieder geküsst, auch wenn dieser das nicht gemerkt hatte.

„ Irgendwie muss ich bi sein", dachte er. „Schließlich finde ich ja auch Mädchen scharf.

Cathrina Bellafille zum Beispiel, aber die gehört Dean. Die nehme ich ihm nicht weg. So viel ist sie mir dann doch nicht wert. Aber, selbst wenn ich bi bin... ich glaube, das würde mir Nichts machen, wenn ich nur Ron hätte. Zum Glück ist Ron ja der Einzige Junge, auf den ich stehe. („Auf Den Ich Stehe"... Wie doof das klingt!)"

Harrys großes Problem war, dass er von Ron durch die Idee mit der „Einmaligen Sache" einen glatten Korb gekriegt hatte. Klar, hatte er mit dem Kopf genickt, als Ron damit kam, aber...

Das war doch irgendwie komisch: Harry war sich immer darüber klar gewesen, dass er bei einem JUNGEN wohl nie landen könnte, und vor der Sache mit Ron hatte er ja auch Nichts dagegen gehabt. Und seitdem hatte er einfach gehofft. Gehofft, dass sich alles mit der Zeit zum Guten wenden würde; und nun diese eindeutige Absage... Da konnte er sich keine Illusionen mehr machen! (Das nahm er sich zumindest vor!)

**Kapitel 4:**

Es war schon wieder Mittwoch. Allerdings waren seit der Nacht, in der Harry Ron beim Weinen ertappt hatte schon drei Wochen vergangen. Es war für Harry bei dem einen Besuch bei seinem schlafenden Freund geblieben.

„Freund ist schon ein zweideutiger Begriff. Fällt mir jetzt erst auf", überlegte er einmal.

„Wenn wir jetzt zusammen wären, dann wäre Ron immer noch mein Freund. Für alle Außenstehenden wär's das gleiche, das Wort meine ich, aber für uns wär's total anders. TOTAL ANDERS!"

Harry musste sich immer zurückhalten, dass er nicht seufzte, wenn er so dachte.

"Wie, wirst du jetzt etwa noch rumseufzen und -schluchzen, wie ein kleines Mädchen oder Nevilles Oma?"

Hermine war in den letzten Wochen wieder gut mit Ron ausgekommen, allerdings schien jetzt Ron nicht so genau zu wissen, wie er mit ihr reden sollte. Harry beobachtete, dass sein Freund manchmal nervös wirkte und nicht gerne mit ihr alleine sein wollte.

Harry verstand das nicht, aber er fühlte, dass er Keinen der beiden dazu fragen konnte.

In diesen Augenblicken kam Harry gerne dazu, denn er liebte es sowieso, sich in Rons Nähe aufzuhalten. Selbst Rons Genörgel bei den täglichen Hausaufgaben liebte er.

Und wie Ron ihn anlächelte, wenn er beim Quidditch-Training mal wieder bemerkte, dass sie mit der momentanen Mannschaftsaufstellung hundertprozentig Europa-Champion würden, wenn nicht sogar Weltmeister.

Tatsächlich war das Griffindor-Team gerade wirklich in Höchstform. Ihr erstes Spiel des Schuljahres hatten sie mit 200 zu 20 Punkten gewonnen, was übrigens nicht zuletzt daran gelegen hatte, dass Harry bereits nach kurzer Zeit den Schnatz gefangen hatte. Und im Training ging es so gut voran, dass sie sich schon alle auf das Spiel gegen Slytherin nächstes Wochenende freuten.

Dass sie aber auch nur gut genug sein würden, um sich für die Schulmeisterschaften zwischen den Zaubererschulen in Großbritannien, Belgien, Deutschland und Frankreich zu qualifizieren, bezweifelte Harry.

Dennoch liebte er es, wenn Ron so etwas sagte. Er war dann einfach wieder gut drauf, egal, wie mies der Tag auch gewesen war.

Harry hatte in den letzten Wochen wieder andeutungsweise versucht, sich Ron anzunähern, aber so recht traute er sich nicht. Ersten hatte er ihm versprochen, das mit dem Kuss sei eine einmalige Sache gewesen, und zweitens schien Ron doch nicht die selben Gefühle zu haben, wie Harry. Und Harry wollte ihm nicht aufdringlich werden.

Das war also in den letzten drei Wochen passiert: Nichts.

Jetzt kam Harry gerade mit Ron von Wahrsagen. Ron hatte nicht gerade die beste Laune, denn er war im Unterricht eingeschlafen und hatte daraufhin gleich zwei Stunden Nachsitzen von Ference aufgebrummt gekriegt.

„Na ich finde, eine Stunde hätte es auch getan", nörgelte er. „Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, hatten wir' s bei Trelawnydoch gar nicht so schlecht. Da bin ich ständig im Unterricht eingeschlafen, und es hat keinen gekümmert. Außerdem ist so ein ganzer Schultag doch soooooo stressig, da braucht man einfach mal etwas Schlaf, oder etwa nicht?"

„ Vielleicht solltest du abends früher ins Bett gehen!?", machte Harry Hermine nach. Ron verdrehte die Augen.

„Hey, Harry! Ron! Wartet auf mich!", Hermine drängelte sich durch eine kleinere Menge Drittklässler hindurch und kam zu ihnen. „Na, wie war Wahrsagen?" Ron verdrehte wieder die Augen und machte ein gespielt trauriges Gesicht. „No comment!",

sagte er während er übertrieben starr blickte.

"Er hat ne Doppelstunde Nachsitzen bei Ference gekriegt. Jetzt muss er heut Abend zwei Stunden lang Bäume pflegen, oder so."

Ron nickte mit einem übertrieben traurigen Lächeln.

„Ja, so ist es. Und wenn der mir wirklich sagt, ich soll die Bäume pflegen, dann piss ich einfach dagegen. Soll Pflanzen ja gut tun. Natürlicher Dünger und so... Das hat er dann davon, dass er mich nachsitzen lässt!"

Jetzt lachte Ron. Seinen beiden Freunden war anzusehen, dass sie sich durchaus vorstellen konnten, dass Ron diese Drohung in die Tat umsetzte.

Zusammen gingen sie nach unten in die Verließe, wo sie erst seit einigen Monaten das erste Jahr Zaubertränke ohne die Slytherins hatten. Ob sie das allerdings als Vorteil ansehen sollte, wussten sie nicht.

Zwar hatten sie im Unterricht nicht mehr mit nervenden Kommentaren von Seiten der Slytherin-Schüler zu rechnen, und besonders Harry freute sich, Draco Malfoy nur noch auf den Gängen sehen zu müssen, wo er ihm weitgehend aus dem Weg gehen konnte, aber andererseits kam es ihnen allen so vor, als würden in diesem Schuljahr deutlich mehr Zaubertränke-Tests geschrieben, als bisher. Und Snape schien auch seine letzten „freundlichen" Seiten verloren zu haben.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es _noch_ schlimmer werden würde", hatte Ron Anfang des Jahres ganz entgeistert gesagt.

Die drei Freunde hatten sich im Stillen jedoch geschworen, in ihrer Freizeit nie davon zu reden. So hatten sie sich sicher viel schlechte Laune und Ärgernisse erspart. Harry wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie Ron reagieren würde, wenn er ihn jetzt auf Snape ansprach. „Er würde ausflippen!"

In Snapes Verlies (das unter den Griffindor-Schülern auch Folterkammer genannt wurde) saßen Harry und Hermine zusammen in der fünften Reihe. Direkt vor ihnen plagte sich Ron mit seinem Banknachbarn Neville. Neville hatte gerade große Schwierigkeiten mit seinen Charrile-Blüten. Diese Blüten haben den großen Nachteil, dass sie sich nicht gerne zermahlen lassen. Sobald sie eine Reibe, ein Messer oder sonstiges Zerkleinerungswerkzeug zu „Gesicht" bekommen, winden sie sich in der Hand dessen, der sie hält und versuchen manchmal sogar, ihn zu beißen.

Harry selbst hatte gerade die gleichen Probleme mit seinen eigenen Charrile-Blüten.

Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, sie unter Zaum zu halten, stupste ihn Hermine von der Seite an. Harry schaute sie fragend an und sie schob ihm ein kleines Stück Pergament zu.

Harrys Charrile-Blüten zuckten, und schon waren sie aus seiner Hand gesprungen und auf dem Boden gelandet. „Na vielen Dank auch!", zischte er Hermine wütend an.

Sie blinzelte ihm beschwichtigend zu: "Lass mal. Ich mach das schon.".

Damit bückte sie sich, um die Blüten wieder aufzuheben.

„Was denn, Granger? Nicht genug Kraft in den Armen, um ein paar Blütenblätter zu halten? Oder war das gar der allumjubelte Potter, der dieses Kunststück vollbracht hat?", höhnte Snape und kam drohend auf sie zu.

Schnell ließ Harry das Stück Pergament in seiner Tasche verschwinden.

„Na, Potter? Zu fein zum Arbeiten? Machst dir wohl nicht so gerne deine schönen Händchen dreckig?" Harry warf Snape seinen bösen Blick zurück und machte sich daran, das Geratus-Pulver abzuwiegen.

„Hat auch was Gutes, das die Slytherins nicht mehr hier dabei sind. Die hätten jetzt noch gegrölt und das toll gefunden. Solche Idioten!"

Sobald Harry merkte, dass Snape sich anderen Dingen gewidmet hatte (er hackte jetzt auf Patricia MacDury rum), zog er das Pergament von Hermine aus der Tasche und begann es zu lesen.

Es stand nicht viel drauf. Nur ein Satz:

„ Kann ich mit dir über Ron sprechen? "

Harry zuckte gleich die Feder und schrieb zurück:

„ Ja, heute Abend. Wenn er bei Ference ist, OK? "

Vorsichtig, damit Snape es nicht bemerkte, schob er die Feder wieder zur Seite und den Brief zu Hermine rüber. Sie nahm ihn schnell vom Tisch, überflog ihn und nickte unauffällig als Antwort.

Harry freute sich auf heute Abend. Schon lange wollte er wissen, was zwischen den Beiden los war, warum sie sich so merkwürdig verhielten. Jetzt musste er nicht einmal fragen, sondern Hermine _wollte_ sogar mit ihm darüber reden.

„Na, jetzt bin ich ja mal gespannt!"

**Kapitel 5**

„Sag mal, hat Ron je mit dir über mich gesprochen?"

Harry saß am Kamin und wärmte sich die Hände. Zur Zeit war ihm oft kalt. Kein Wunder, denn es fiel bereits der erste Schnee.

Erstaunt blickte er zu Hermine hoch.

Das war jetzt eine unerwartete Frage.

Harry hatte gehofft, Hermine würde ihm etwas erzählen, und nicht andersrum

„Wie, über dich gesprochen?", fragte er

Hermine schien beinahe erschrocken: „ Wie, also nicht?"

Harry verstand nicht." Was will, sie denn jetzt von mir hören?"

„Na ja schon, aber schließlich hast du dich auch schon öfters bei mir über ihn beschwert, oder?", versuchte er seinen Freund zu verteidigen.

„ "Öfters" ist eine höllentiefe Untertreibung!"

„Und was die letzten paar Wochen angeht, da hatte er an dir anscheinend Nichts auszusetzen", fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu, um die Stimmung etwas zu lockern.

Tatsächlich hatte sein Freund ja in letzter Zeit das Thema _Hermine_ weitgehend gemieden. Dennoch bezweifelte Harry, dass dies daran lag, dass Ron _Nichts an ihr auszusetzen hatte_.

„Er hat dir wirklich nichts gesagt? Überhaupt nichts? Oh, wie kann er nur so dumm sein"

Harry blickte Hermine scharf in die Augen. Er fühlte sich ihr ziemlich überlegen.

„Wenn die jetzt vorhat, auch noch hinter Rons Rücken über ihn herzuziehen, dann werd ich aber böse! Es reicht ja wohl, dass sie ihn schon so zum Heulen bringt!"

Harry spürte einen Hauch von Wut durch seine Adern strömen, der seine Hände verkrampfen ließ. In seinem Kopf pochte leise das Blut. Wenn Hermine jetzt nur ein einziges falsches Wort sagte, dann könnte sie was erleben!

„Wer sagt' s denn... so sind Mädchen. Auch wenn du' s nie glauben wolltest.

Die Typen, die einmal festgestellt haben, dass die Weiber nichts als Lästern und Andere-Fertigmachen können, werden schon gewusst haben, weshalb sie so was in die Welt setzen!"

„Aber doch nicht Hermine. Irgendwie ist sie gar kein Mädchen, ...ich meine... doch,... natürlich, aber nicht SO EIN Mädchen!"

„Tja, aber irgend was Weibliches muss ja auch an ihr sein. Oder?"

„Oh, fuck! Hermine! Bitte sag jetzt nichts Falsches! Bitte sei nicht SO!"

„_SAG JETZT NICHTS FALSCHES_? Es ist doch schon zu spät!"

„Ron ist nicht dumm!", brach es aus Harrys Mund heraus.

Er wollte noch etwas sagen, aber Hermine fiel ihm ins Wort. Sie schien ihn gar nicht gehört zu haben.

„Oh, ich hätte ihn nicht so kränken dürfen. Armer Ron!

Harry, bitte sag mir, dass ich das Richtige getan habe!"

Ihre großen dunklen Hundeaugen guckte Harry durch einige Strähnen ihres wirren Haares so flehend an, dass Harry seine Beschimpfungen im Hals stecken blieben.

Freundschaftlich nahm er sie in den Arm um sie zu trösten, was allerdings nur bewirkte, dass sie stumm zu weinen anfing.

„Na toll, Beide heulen und ich weiß noch nicht mal, worum es überhaupt geht."

Dennoch konnte Harry sich nicht über seine Freunde ärgern.

„Dazu sind Freunde ja da: zum Ausheulen."

„He, stopp mal SIE hat deinen Freund zum Heulen gebracht! Den Mann, den du liebst!"

„Weil er ja auch „ein Mann" ist, gell.? Außerdem ist sie auch meine Freundin! Und gerade braucht SIE mich und Ron nicht. - Leider. Der hat gerade Nachsitzen, der Arme."

„..."

Beinahe wäre Harry wieder in Schwärmereien versunken, als Hermine sich vorsichtig von ihm löste um sich die Nase zu putzen.

„Hey, ist ja gut Mini. Jetzt erzähl mir erst mal, was überhaupt los ist."

Hermine blickte auf. Sie wischte sich sehr unmädchenhaft die Tränen von den Wangen und lächelte, traurig, aber echt.

„_Mini_?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ist mir gerade so eingefallen." Beide grinsten.

„Was war denn jetzt los?"

Hermine holte tief Luft, dann sprudelten die Worte aus ihr heraus:

„Also, an diesem Tag, ich glaube, das muss..., ja, es war ein Dienstag. Jedenfalls saßen Ron und ich im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ja, ich weiß, dass es Dienstag war, weil ihr abends Training hattet.

Weißt du noch, du warst unten geblieben, um irgendwas mit Fred und George zu besprechen. Deshalb waren Ron und ich alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Wir haben Karten gespielt. Ron schien mir schon die ganze Zeit nervös. Hat kaum ein Wort gesprochen. Und auf einmal hat er mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm gehen will.

Er ist knallrot geworden. Kennst ihn ja.

Weißt du, er hatte lange nichts gesagt - hat sicher ziemlich lange gebraucht, um das überhaupt raus zu kriegen – und dann hat er es einfach gesagt. Hat nicht mal aufgeschaut. Hat sich ziemlich geschämt, glaube ich.

Ich Trottel habe ihn auch noch gefragt, was er gesagt hat. Ich hab halt gar nicht damit gerechnet und war total durcheinander. Der Arme schaut mich an und sagt es noch mal. Ich glaub, es war ihm echt furchtbar peinlich. Er war rot wie ne Tomate, und ich hab..."

Harry hörte nicht mehr zu.

Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie es weiter gegangen war. Hermine hatte „nein" gesagt. Das war doch eigentlich klar, schließlich war sie ja noch mit Victor Krum zusammen.

Wie nur konnte Ron so blöd gewesen sein, Hermine zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm gehen wolle, wo sie doch einen festen Freund hatte, und das schon seit ein-einhalb Jahren.

Darum also hatte Ron an diesem Morgen geheult. Harry konnte sich gut erinnern. An diesem Dienstag Abend war er so spät in den Griffindor Turm zurück gekommen, dass bereits alle Schüler geschlafen hatten. So hatte er Ron abends gar nicht mehr gesehen. Bestimmt hatte er sich in den Schlaf geweint, der Arme.

„...Oder?"

Harrys Blick musste sich erst auf Hermine scharf stellen. In Gedanke hatte er nur in die Luft gestarrt, so dass er nichts mehr wahrgenommen hatte.

„Was? T'schuldigung, ich denk gerade an Ron. Er hat am nächsten Morgen weinend in seinem Bett gelegen. Er..."

„Ach ja, das hast du mir damals erzählt.", bemerkte sie verzweifelt." Oh, Harry! Was hab ich bloß getan? Aber wie kommt er überhaupt auf die Idee, dass... Ich meine... Victor..."

„Keine Ahnung. Oh Mann, aber er hätte es mir ruhig sagen können!"

„Du hast wirklich nichts davon gewusst? Wie kann er nur so dumm sein. Wenn man Probleme hat, sagt man es doch Jemandem. Mach ich ja auch gerade, oder etwa nicht? Das kann er doch nicht alleine mit sich rumschleppen. Das macht ihn noch kaputt!

Warum hat er dir nichts gesagt?"

„ Naja, ich kann mir vorstellen, warum er's nicht getan hat. Die Sache mit mir und...Egal!"

Zum Glück hatte Harry so leise gesprochen, dass Hermine ihn nicht gehört hatte. Sonst würde er jetzt sehr unangenehmen Fragen zu beantworten haben

„Mann, das wär' beinahe in die Hose gegangen!

Ich vertraue Hermine wirklich, aber das werde ich ihr nicht sagen. Vielleicht, wenn Ron und ich mal wirklich _zusammen gehen_."

„Soweit wird es nicht kommen!"

„Hast Recht. Vielleicht auch vorher. Aber erst muss ich das mal selber verdauen!"

„Und wie lange verdaust du schon? Ne Halbe Ewigkeit."

Harry hasste das Gefühl, von seinen eigenen Gedanken bedrängt zu werden.

Manchmal kam es ihm so vor, als wenn sein Kopf nicht seine, sondern Malfoys Meinung zu einem Thema „ausspräche".

„Mein Kopf arbeitet gegen mich, na toll!"

Hermine schickte sich an, den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen und auf ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Harry hinderte sie nicht daran. Beide spürten, dass sie sich nichts mehr zu sagen hatten und hingen schon seit ein paar Minuten jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken hinterher.

**Kapitel 6**

Als Hermine fort war, überlegte Harry, ob er auch ins Bett gehen sollte.

Er wiegte unschlüssig den Kopf und fuhr gedankenverloren mit dem Zeigefinger die Maserung der Bretter nach, welche die Kaminöffnung umfassten.

Sein rechter Fuß, den er untergeschlagen hatte, war eingeschlafen.

Es gibt nichts Nervenderes, als eingeschlafene Füße.

Besonders, wenn man gerade Wichtigeres im Kopf hat, als sich mit einer bequeme Sitzstellung zu befassen.

Harry fluchte leise auf sein Bein. Seine Gedanken waren abgeschweift und unendliche Müdigkeit überkam ihn.

Er wollte nichts, als ins Bett gehen. Dennoch war er sich sicher, im Bett keinesfalls einschlafen zu können, bevor Ron zurück wäre. Und dann, wenn er Ron kommen hörte, würde er wieder ins Grübeln kommen; Grübeln über Ron und ihn, Ron und Hermine, Hermine und Krum.

Wieder begann ihm vor lauter Denken der Kopf zu brummen.

„Gehirnüberlastung. Auch ein Gehirn braucht mal Schlaf!"

Harry erinnerte sich, einmal gelesen zu haben, dass es Leute gibt, die ihr Gehirn nicht abschalten können. Die also auch Nachts, wenn sie Schlafen, keine Erholung finden. Diese Menschen leiden _immer_ an Kopfschmerzen und sind _immer_ müde. Diese Menschen müssen sich immer so fühlen, wie er sich jetzt fühlte.

In der Zaubererwelt jedoch bekamen solche Patienten einfach ein Denkarium verschrieben. In solchen Extremfällen zahlte das die Kasse. Kein Problem also.

Ein Denkarium! Genau so was brauchte er jetzt. Harry konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie er in seinem vierten Jahr in Hogwarts in Dumbledores Denkarium gefallen war.

Der Schulleiter hatte ihm daraufhin erklärt, dass ein Denkarium eine nützliche Sache sei.

Dumbledore hatte erzählt, dass er es benutze, wenn sein Kopf vor Gedanken überquelle. Harry hatte damals nicht gewusst, was er damit gemeint hatte. Mittlerweile

war es ihm aber schon des öfteren passiert, dass er sich durchaus ein solches Gerät gewünscht hatte.

Einmal hatte er sogar ein Denkarium in einem Schaufenster in der Winkelgasse gesehen. Leider hatte er da gerade nicht mehr genug Geld in der Tasche gehabt.

„Verdammt teuer, die Dinger!"

Während Harry nun so vor dem Griffindor Kamin auf dem Boden hockte und nicht aufhören konnte nachzudenken, übermannte ihn entgegen jeglicher Planung letztendlich doch der Schlaf. Zumindest wurde sich Harry erst eine knappe halbe Stunde später wieder seiner Präsenz bewusst, als nämlich Ron ihn nicht sehr zaghaft wachrüttelte.

Das Erste, das Harry nun sah, war Rons Gesicht, so dicht vor dem seinen, dass er ohne Mühe dessen zahlreiche Sommersprossen hätte zählen können, trotz des schlechten Lichtes.

Harry hatte erst einmal mit dem Schreck zu kämpfen, so plötzlich geweckt worden zu sein.

Als er sich endlich dessen klar wurde, dass Ron ihm gerade so nah gewesen war, wie schon lange nicht mehr, und das aus eigenem Antrieb...

„Sicher alles Einbildung! Wunschträume!" , schalt sich Harry. Er spürte, wie ein leichter Schwall Depressivität ihn durchfloss. Er fühlte sich Ron so fern. Und das, obwohl er doch genau vor ihm war.

„Aber Ron ist hier. Hier bei mir! Das ist doch wunderbar! Das liebe ich doch normalerweise!"

Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Sonst bekam er immer eine Gänsehaut und vor allem gute Laune, sobald er Ron nur erblickte.

„Habe ich nicht ein ungeheures Glück, ihn zu kennen, ihm so nahe sein zu dürfen?", dachte er sich dann.

Jetzt aber war sein Geist wohl einfach noch nicht wach genug für solcherlei Gefühlsregungen. Sein Gehirn tat einen stummen Seufzer.

Harry blickte sich verwundert nach Ron um. Gerade war er doch noch da gewesen.

Harry saß immer noch auf dem Kaminvorleger. Als er sich umblickte fand er seinen Freund schräg hinter sich auf dem Sofa sitzen (wie war er so schnell dort hin gekommen?) und ihn amüsiert anstarren.

Ron konnte das Schmunzeln auf seinen Lippen nicht vor Harry verbergen. Auch, wenn er sich bemühte, möglichst gleichgültig auszusehen.

Das schwache, warme Licht der Flammen spielte orange-rot auf seinen schmalen, hellen Lippen, so dass Harry das wohlbekannte Verlangen überkam, seine Hand nach diesen Lippen auszustrecken um sie zu berühren, ihre Wärme, ihr Leben zu spüren. Schnell blickte er zu Boden.

Zwei Tatsachen hielten ihn zurück:

Erstens war er nach Allem, was er vorhin von Hermine gehört hatte, und das ihm noch immer wie von fern im Ohr klang, davon überzeugt, dass er bei Ron nicht die geringste Chance mehr hatte.

„Es wäre ihm sicher unangenehm, und ich will ihm nicht weh tun."

Allerdings wusste er nichts davon, dass der, dem er diese Unannehmlichkeiten ersparen wollte, bereits einige lange Minuten vor Harry auf dem Boden gesessen, und ihn sehr genau betrachtet hatte, während in seinem Kopf zwei „Ichs" unentwegt miteinander am diskutieren waren, bevor er ihn geweckt hatte.

Zweitens war er unbeschreiblich müde. Die Müdigkeit schien ihn gänzlich zu lähmen und breitete sich wohlig warm in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Sie schien ihm leicht, aber bestimmt die Lider schließen zu wollen, jedoch er kämpfte so lange dagegen an, bis er sich aus seiner unbequemen Sitzlage erhob.

Zaghaft streckte er sich und strich sich mit beiden Händen über sein taubes Gesäß. „Scheiße, ich fühle meinen Arsch nicht mehr. Scheußliches Gefühl!"

Harry mied angestrengt Rons Blick, als er in Richtung Treppe ging.

Dennoch konnte er nicht anders, als sich umzusehen, als Ron keine Anstalten zu machen schien, ihm nach Oben zu folgen.

„Was ist los? Willst du nicht ins Bett?"

„Irgendwie zweideutig, aber so war's nicht gemeint. Ich hoffe, er weiß das!"

Ron saß noch auf dem Sofa und schaute Harry immer noch mit diesem leicht schmunzelnden Blick an. Harry hatte kaum Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn Ron öffnete den Mund, um zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend etwas zu sagen.

„Hab keine Lust, ins Bett zu gehen. Bin noch gar nicht müde."

Der merkwürdige Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verschwand. Harry blickte ihn leicht verwundert an. Wie konnte er nicht müde sein. Das war doch ungerecht!

Ron machte eine Pause, als müsse er kurz überlegen, ob er etwas Bestimmtes wirklich sagen wolle, oder lieber nicht, entschied sich aber anscheinend doch dagegen, worauf er hastig fortfuhr:

„Nachsitzen war nicht schlimm. Ferenceist gar nicht streng. Und irgendwie ein Bisschen doof, wenn du mich fragst. Ich sollte in seinem „Wald" den Dreck wegräumen, den die Erstklässler hinterlassen haben.( Echt schlimm, wie das aussah. Waren wir auch mal solche Dreckschweine?)

Zum Glück hatte er mir vergessen zu sagen, dass ich keinen Aufräumzauber benutzen darf. Außerdem hat er mich allein gelassen. Und als er wieder zurück kam, hatte ich es mir gemütlich gemacht. Hab zwei geschlagene Stunden nur im Gras gelegen und Sterne geschaut. War zwar langweilig, aber besser als Arbeiten. Er hat nicht mal was gemerkt. Ganzschön blöd irgendwie.

Hat nur genickt, als er gesehen hat, dass es sauber ist und hat mich wieder weg geschickt.

Und, was habt ihr so angestellt, während ich weg war?"

Harry sah Ron an. Nein, eigentlich starrte er nur vor Ron in die Luft, oder nahm ihn jedenfalls nicht wirklich wahr.

Harry war einfach zum Umfallen müde. Er hatte das Gefühl, alles was sein Freund sagte immer erst etwas später zu registrieren. „Kein Wunder, er redet wie ein Wasserfall. Oder kommt mir das nur so vor?"

Jetzt erst stellte er fest, dass Ron ihn gerade etwas gefragt hatte.

„Das ist ja, als wenn ich betrunken wär."

Harrys Augen stellten sich auf Ron scharf, der ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick ansah. Dieser Blick irritierte Harry. Ihm war unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Ron ihn möglicherweise schon seit einer Minute so ansah, ohne dass er, Harry, es gemerkt hatte. Was war das überhaupt für ein Blick? Was dachte sein bester Freund? Er machte Harry irgendwie verlegen.

Harry überlegte: In seinem Kopf hallten Worte nach.

„ _Und, was habt ihr so angestellt, während ich weg war? Und, was habt ihr so angestellt, während ich weg war?" _

Jetzt erst nahmen diese Worte in Harrys Kopf Gestalt an.

„Was haben wir angestellt?"

Durch Harrys Körper ging ein Blitz des Erwachens:

„Während er weg war? – Hermine und ich – wir – Kamin – Diskussion – ob sie mit ihm gehen will – Krum"

Harry wünschte sofort, er hätte es nicht gesagt, aber es sprudelte aus ihm heraus:

„Warum hast du Hermine gefragt, ob sie mit dir gehen will?"

Man sah Ron seine Überraschung an. Er hatte mit einer simplen Antwort gerechnet, und jetzt hatte Harry so plötzlich das Thema angesprochen, dass Ron schon lange beschäftigt hatte, wovon er sich jedoch nie getraut hatte, zu reden.

Harry war froh, dass sich sonst Keiner mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum befand, spürte aber dennoch, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden und es in seinen Schläfen pochte. Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Da hatte er seinen Freund aber ziemlich in Verlegenheit gebracht! Das hatte er nicht gewollt! Trotzdem wollte er die Antwort auf seine Frage erfahren.

Zum Glück war es relativ dunkel, denn nur das flackernde Kaminfeuer erleuchtete den Raum. So konnte Ron Harrys roten Kopf nicht sehen.

Betretenes Schweigen folgte. Harry beschlich das Gefühl, etwas wieder gutmachen zu müssen.

Er setzte sich neben Ron auf die Couch und während er dagegen ankämpfte, seinen Freund in die Arme zu schließen und mit den Fingern durch sein kurzes rotes Haar zu fahren, starrte er verlegen die Muster des dunklen Sofabezuges an.

Reumütigkeit lag in seiner Stimme, als er sich bei Ron entschuldigte: „Sorry! Ich sollte mich da nicht einmischen und..." Harry beendete den Satz nicht. Ein Kloß schien in seinem Hals zu stecken. Er musste schlucken.

Er fühlte sich schrecklich. Einmal war da sowieso schon das Gefühl, dass jetzt endgültig alles vorbei sei, „ Ron ist halt nicht schwul. Der hat' s gut. Ich freu mich für ihn!"

und jetzt hatte er Ron auch noch diese Frage gestellt... „Warum fragt man wohl jemanden, ob er mit einem geht?", äffte er sich selbst in Gedanken nach. „Blöde Frage! Oh Mann ich bin ja so was von bescheuert!"

In Harrys Kopf konnte noch so viel los sein, er spitzte dennoch die Ohren, um Rons Reaktion mitzubekommen. An Müdesein war jetzt nicht mehr zu denken!

Er musste sich jetzt um Ron kümmern!

Harrys Nerven liefen auf Hochtouren „ machen Überstunden „ scherzte Harry innerlich,

„Oh, toll! Der _große Potter_ beherrscht Wortspiele!".

Manchmal konnte er sich einfach nur über sich ärgern!

„Ist schon OK. War dumm von mir!"

Harry hob den Kopf. Unmittelbar vor ihm saß Ron. Er rutschte näher an Harry heran und legte ihm, zu dessen Erstaunen, die Hand auf die Schulter. Harry spürte die Hand kaum, aber sein Herz fing wie wild an zu rasen und in seinem Bauch begann es zu kribbeln.

Er atmete tief durch und schaute Ron direkt in die Augen. Diese blauen Augen strahlten so viel Freundschaft und Wohlwollen aus „und Liebe „ ...

„ Quatsch, Mann! Er liebt SIE, nicht dich!"

„Halt die Klappe. Du machst mir echt jeden Traum kaputt!"

Für eine Sekunde hatte sich Harry selbst die Stimmung verdorben und er dachte schon: „Jetzt ist es ganz aus!", als sich Ron langsam immer mehr zu ihm beugte und Harry somit unmissverständlich zu verstehen gab, dass er ihn gleich küssen würde.

Harry schaute in diese blassblauen Augen, blau wie das Meer in der Brandung.

Und versank in ihnen.

Als ihre Lippen sich berührten, blieb (nicht nur für Harry) die Zeit stehen. In beiden Köpfen rauschte das Blut wie verrückt. Die Welt um sie drehte sich im Kreis, so dass ihnen beiden auf eine seltsam angenehme Art leicht schwindelig wurde.

Harry wollte, dass die Zeit wirklich stehen bliebe. So dass Ron ihn nie mehr loslassen könnte.

Beide genossen die Wärme des anderen Körpers und sie zogen sich mehr aneinander.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, nie etwas Schöneres erleben zu können, als Rons weiche Zunge zu spüren, die zärtlich seinen Mund erkundete und über die seine strich.

Ihre Atem stimmten sich aufeinander ab, so dass sie gemeinsam einen Körper zu bilden schienen. Trotz der beidseitigen Erregung beruhigten sich ihre Herzen und schlugen gemeinsam und zurückhaltend im selben, freudigen Takt.

Wer das Wort „Symbiose" kennt, wird mir beipflichten, dass die Liebe wohl die angenehmste Form dieser Lebensweise zweier Individuen ist, die zum gegenseitigen Vorteil einander am Leben halten und beschützen.

Irgendwann mussten sie sich hingestellt haben. Keiner konnte sich genau daran erinnern. Harry spürte Rons Hand am Bund seiner Hose, oder war es seine Hand, die sich langsam unter Rons Hose schob? Er wusste es nicht. Es war ihm auch egal.

Jetzt konnte es ernst werden, aber er würde es nicht bereuen. Kurz öffnete er die Augen - er musste sie wohl irgendwann ungewollt geschlossen habe – um sich noch mal zu vergewissern, dass wirklich keiner im Raum war. Für eine Sekunde schweiften seine Gedanken ab. Sie konnten jetzt nicht nach oben gehen. Schließlich waren in ihrem Zimmer noch andere Jungen untergebracht. Nein, das konnten sie vergessen. Aber er wäre sowieso nicht hoch gegangen. Um nichts in der Welt würde er diese Stimmung zerstören wollen!

Er schloss wieder die Augen, die er nur eine Sekunde geöffnet hatte, und gab sich ganz seinem Ron hin. "MEINEM Ron!"

Sie standen. Eng aneinander geschmiegt. Kurz mussten sie den Lippenkontakt unterbrechen, als Harry Rons Pullover über dessen Kopf zog. Dafür ging es danach gleich doppelt so wild weiter. Harry fühlte Lippen unwahrscheinlich zart an seiner Oberlippe knabbern, was ihm das unwahrscheinliche Gefühl gab, vor Glück beinahe in Ohnmacht fallen zu müssen.

Oh, er wusste nur Eines: Er liebte Ron, und wie er ihn liebte!

Er würde Alles für ihn tun!

Sanft löste er seine Lippe aus Rons Beknabbern, umschloss den ganzen Mund seines Freundes mit seinen Lippen und spielte mit Rons Zunge. Seine Hände strichen dabei immer über Rons nackten Rücken und seinen Po. Harry spürte, dass es Ron gefiel.

„Denn Liebe versteht, was die Liebe spricht" Er spürte einen solchen Einklang zwischen ihnen, dass er beinahe glaubte, sie teilten sich ein Gehirn, einen Körper, und nur einen Wunsch!

Nun hatte Ron ihm das T-Shirt ausgezogen. Es war unbeschreiblich schön, Rons schlanken nackten Oberkörper auf seiner Haut zu spüren. Wahrhaftig, das T-Shirt hatte nur gestört!

Auf einmal schien es Harry, als würden Ron ihn beinahe umwerfen, denn dieser war größer als Harry, so dass er sein Gewicht etwas nach vorne hatte verlagern müssen. Nach vorne, also auf Harry. Um das auszugleichen, machte Harry einen Schritt zurück.

Das hatte zur Folge dass Harry rücklings aufs Sofa fiel, und Ron mehr oder weniger auf ihn drauf.

Harry wusste nicht warum, aber er fand das Alles einfach urkomisch. Ron schien es ebenso zu gehen. Beide prusteten los. Und Harry fühlte sich einfach „sauwohl" dabei.

Harry fiel plötzlich ein, dass sie sich mit dem Lachen vielleicht etwas zurückhalten sollten, sonst würden sie sicher noch das ganze Haus aufwecken. Es musste ja nicht unbedingt sein, dass gerade jetzt jemand hinunter kam, und sie _so_ sah!

Er hob seine Hand und fuhr Ron, immer noch lachend, sanft mit dem Zeigefinger über die schmalen Lippen, um ihm zu bedeuten, nicht zu laut zu sein.

Er spürte, wie sich auf seinem Bein, auf das Ron sich stützte, etwas bewegte. Rons Glied war steif geworden. Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung machte Harry sich kaum etwas daraus. Er grinste nur zu Ron hinauf, dessen Kopf einige Zentimeter über ihm schwebte. Ron grinste zurück und biss spielerisch in Harrys ausgestreckten Finger.

Harry spielte mit. Er fühlte sich verspielt, wie ein junges Tier. Immer wieder ließ er seinen Finger vor Rons Mund ‚flüchten' , so dass dieser ins Leere schnappte.

Harry spürte, wie sein ganzer Körper von einem unwahrscheinlichen Lachreiz ergriffen wurde, doch er hielt sich weitgehend zurück. Auch diese ‚Heimlichtuerei' hatte etwas interessantes. Etwas, das ihn ungeheuer anmachte.

Er kicherten leise:

„Du schnappst so in der Luft rum, das sieht aus, wie ein Löwe. ‚Der Griffindor-Löwe brüllt' ... ohne Ton. Kommt vielleicht noch aus der Stummfilmzeit." , flüsterte Harry grinsend.

„Oh ja, ich bin der Griffindor-Löwe! Und wehe, wenn ich einen Slytherin sehe: Grrr! Grr!",

scherzte Ron und versuchte mit seinem durch Lachen verzogenen Gesicht möglichst bedrohlich auszusehen, was Harry wiederum zum prusten brachte.

„Uuuh, Hilfe!", stieß Harry immer wieder hervor, wenn er unter dem ganzen Gekicher noch genügend Luft übrig hatte. „ Uuuh, Hilfe! Ich hab ja solche Angst!"

„Mach dich nicht lustig über mich! Du fürchtest dich noch nicht genug!",

raunte Ron gespielt streng, und doch in einem sehr interessanten Tonfall, als Harry endlich aufgehört hatte zu lachen und wieder Luft bekam.

Dann stürzte er grinsend wieder über Harry her. Obwohl sie so viel Spaß hatten, war es doch ganz anders, als jedes Lachen, das sie bisher von sich gegeben hatten. Das spürten sie beide. Harry spürte seine Erregung wachsen, wenn Ron so gedämpft lachte.

Wieder küssten sie sich mehr oder weniger wild, nur dass diesmal Ron fast ganz auf Harry lag. Doch Ron war nicht schwer, und Harry war sich sicher, dass er Ron auch dann noch aushalten würde, wenn dieser eine Tonne wöge. Er liebte ihn! Und er würde ihn bis in alle Ewigkeiten so auf sich liegen lassen, wenn es möglich wäre.

Lange lagen sie so auf der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Es ging wilder zu, als vorher. Wenn Ron seine Beine um Harrys schmale Hüfte schwang, musste dieser ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Doch er merkte das kaum. Er sah nur Ron, und er spürte ihn! Sie waren sich nie so nah gewesen und noch nie so sehr vereint. Ihnen war alles egal, wenn sie nur sich hätten.

Langsam flaute ihre Wildheit ab. Da lagen sie, eng aneinander geschmiegt auf dem Sofa. Harry schwitzte. „Komisch, vorhin hatte ich noch kalte Hände", dachte er und betrachtete seine linke Hand amüsiert. Er hatte das Gefühl, noch nie so glücklich gewesen zu sein, wie er es jetzt war.

Lächelnd strich er Ron über die schweißbedeckte Stirn. Dieser sah ihn dankbar an. Dankbar, weil Harry da war.

Sie konnten hier noch ein Wenig liegen bleiben. Es war noch mitten in der Nacht und bis Jemand in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen würde, hatten sie noch genug Zeit, zu verschwinden. Jetzt wollten sie noch so liegen bleiben und die Nähe des Anderen spüren, bevor sie jeder in sein Bett gehen würden, das noch so kalt war und einsam.

Harry legte seinen Kopf auf Rons Brust. Sein Freund strich ihm durch das schwarze Haar.

So lagen sie einige Zeit und konnten Nichts denken, als dass es so wunderbar war, hier beieinander zu liegen.

Irgendwann fragte Harry, ohne vorher lange darüber nachgedacht zu haben, mit ruhiger Stimme: „Was war denn jetzt mit Hermine?"

Es war nur noch eine Frage. Eine simple Frage. Es war kein Stochern mehr in alten Wunden, und es war weder Ron, noch Harry irgendwie peinlich.

Und Ron antwortete, ohne rot werden zu müssen, oder dass es ihm peinlich war: „Ich hatte gedacht, mit dir wird es eh Nichts. Weil du doch gesagt hattest, dass es „eine einmalige Sache" war.

Das hab ich nicht ausgehalten. Ich glaube, ich habe einfach was Anderes gesucht an das ich mich klammern kann. Weißt du noch, als ich den einen Morgen geweint habe? Das war nicht wegen Hermine, wie du meinst. Das war wegen dir. An sich war ich ja froh, dass sie „Nein" gesagt hat!"

Wie er das sagte, stiegen ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Und sie wollten erst wieder verschwinden, als Harry ihn liebevoll umarmte und ihm die Tränen wegtupfte.

„Oh, Ron! Du bist einfach..." „Süß!" „Ron, du bist einfach süß!"

Harry wusste nicht, ob dieses Wort sehr passend war. Eigentlich war das doch so ein Mädchenwort, dass Jungen überhaupt nicht leiden konnten; aber das war es, was er im Moment dachte.

Glücklich lagen sie sich in den Armen. Harry bemerkte, dass ihm die Sache mit Hermine gerade absolut egal war. Und da Ron ihm jetzt erklärt hatte, schien ihm dessen Reaktion die natürlichste auf der Welt gewesen zu sein.

„Das hätte ich genauso gemacht, wenn's mir so gegangen wäre.", dachte er sich.

„Moment mal. Es IST dir so gegangen!"

Doch auch diese Erkenntnis machte Harry Nichts aus. Er wollte einfach nur hier liegen, mit seinem Kopf auf Rons Brust, schweigen und nicht über Vergangenes nachdenken.

„Zukunft ist viel spannender!"

**Kapitel 7**

Harry wusste nicht, warum er aufgewacht war. Er hatte so schön geträumt! Ihm tat der Nacken weh. Er lag unbequem.

„Moment mal! Das war kein Traum! Ich liege auf Ron und wir sind..."

Harry schlug erschrocken die Augen auf:

"Wir sind auf im Gemeinschaftsraum, auf dem Sofa!"

Beinahe hätte Harry schon erwartet, dass eine ganze Horde Schüler um sie herum stünden. Wie erleichtert war er aber, als er bemerkte, dass Ron und er die Einzigen im Raum waren. „Na das hätte einen Skandal gegeben!"

Harry setzte sich auf. Ächzend dehnte er seinen Hals, der sich schmerzhaft starr anfühlte.

Während er sich umblickte, stellte er fest, dass es bereits dämmerte. Bald würden die ersten Schüler aus ihren Schlafsälen auftauchen. Harry erschrak zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen. Das konnte ja immer noch einen Skandal geben! Und was für einen!

Blitzschnell war er hellwach. Er trug nichts, als seine Unterhose. Und nicht mal die war frisch! Harry sprang auf, drehte sich zu Ron um, der immer noch schlief und rüttelte ihn, nicht gerade zaghaft, wach.

Ron schlug die Augen auf. Er schien schneller bei der Sache zu sein, als Harry zuvor. Er schaute sich fast sofort ängstlich im Zimmer um, nachdem er Harry eine Sekunde lang verschreckt in die Augen gestarrt hatte. Ron bot einen hervorragend lustigen Anblick.

„Augen, wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange."

Aber Harry blieb nicht viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. „Schnell, zieh dich an, eh die anderen runter kommen!", flüsterte er Ron zu, während er sich selbst die Hose mit einer Hand zumachte, und mit der anderen versuchte, Ron sein Unterhemd zuzuwerfen. Das Hemd landete auf dem Boden.

Harry hatte seine Hose schon an. Jetzt fehlte noch das T-Shirt und die Socken. Ron bemühte sich gerade noch, seine Hose zu wenden, bevor er sie anziehen konnte.

„'N Morgen! Seid ihr schon wach?"

Neville war im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgetaucht. Er sah noch sehr verschlafen aus.

Ron hatte sich bei Nevilles Erscheinen blitzartig hinter dem Sofa auf den Boden geworfen.

„Was macht denn Ron da hinten?", fragte Neville.

„Ach, der sucht nur was, das er gestern Abend hier vergessen hat.", versuchte Harry Rons merkwürdiges Benehmen zu entschuldigen. Als Harry aber zu Ron hinter das Sofa guckte, und sah, wie dieser sich gerade so angestrengt bemühte, seine Hose überzuziehen, bevor Neville ihn hinter der Couch entdecken würde, musste er unwillkürlich lachen.

„Sieht einfach zum Schießen aus!!!"

Neville verstand nicht, was Harry gerade derart zum Lachen gebracht hatte. Wie sollte er auch? „Ihr und eure Insider-Witze.", brummte er etwas genervt.

Er wollte sich gerade abwenden und weggehen, als Ron hinter dem Sofa wieder auftauchte. Er hatte es derweil geschafft, sich nicht nur die Hose, sondern auch den Pullover überzuziehen.

„Und", fragte ihn Neville interessiert, „hast du's gefunden?"

Ron nickte. „Ja. Alles bestens!", erwiderte er freundlich aber ein Bisschen nervös und mit knallrotem Kopf.

Neville nickte. Er schien noch etwas müde zu sein und wollte wohl nicht zu viel reden.

Er war sowieso eher der schüchterne Typ.

Harry hoffte, dass Neville verschwinden würde. Er traute sich nicht, als Erster den Raum zu verlassen. Ob das daran lag, dass er diese Situation nicht eingeplant hatte? Er wusste es nicht.

„So, ich schlage vor, du bewegst jetzt einfach deine Beine und gehst mit Ron hoch in euren Schlafsaal."

„Nein. Ich bleibe jetzt genau hier stehen!"

„Warum denn? Irgendein Grund? Das ist doch ganz normal, hoch zu gehen. Es fällt nicht auf und verrät nichts. Warum willst du hier stehen bleiben?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich ... Na los, Neville, verschwinde!"

„Ich weiß ja nicht, warum du bei dieser Schweinekälte ohne Hemd rumläufst, aber ich würde mir schleunigst was anziehen!", sagte Neville.

In seinem Blick saß ein Ausdruck, der Harry zeigte, dass Neville ihn gerade unter die Kandidaten für's Irrenhaus einordnete.

Jetzt, da Neville es angesprochen hatte, wurde ihm auch glatt kalt und er spürte, wie seine Arme eine Gänsehaut überzog.

„Und wo wir gerade dabei sind... Haare kämmen würde auch nicht schaden!", fügte Neville mit einem fast angewiderten Blick hinzu, drehte sich um und verschwand durch die Tür, die das Portrait der nörgelnden Fetten Dame bildete.

Harry fühlte sich taub. Wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. „Was ist denn mit dem los?"

Das war ihm alles ziemlich peinlich, aber er konnte nicht rot werden. Ihm war zu kalt. Schon wieder.

Ron hatte sich bei Nevilles letzter Bemerkung auf die Lippe beißen müssen, um nicht loszulachen. Jetzt, als dieser weg war, konnte er es nicht mehr halten. Vielleicht wollte er es auch einfach nicht. Er lachte laut los. Harry wurde sauer. Nicht wirklich sauer, versteht sich, sondern so sauer, wie man halt wird, wenn einen ein guter Freund mal wieder ärgert.

Sich gegenseitig anrempelnd und lachend stiegen sie die Treppe hoch, um sich endlich zu duschen, und neue Sachen anzuziehen.

„Sollen wir jetzt zusammen duschen?", fragte Ron. Beide, Harry und Ron, genossen es, offen miteinander reden zu können, ohne sich blöd vorzukommen.

„Nein ich glaube nicht. Wenn das jemand sieht... Irgendwann werden sie es rauskriegen, aber nicht jetzt OK?" „OK", antwortete Ron. Die Erklärung schien ihm einzuleuchten.

Auf dem Gang bekam er von Harry noch einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor sie leise in den Schlafsaal gingen, in dem die anderen noch schliefen.

Dort schnappte sich Ron neue Anziehsachen, während sich Harry auf sein Bett setzte. Er wartete, bis sein Freund „Mein FREUND!!!" im Bad verschwunden war. Dann hob er eine der Ecken am Fußende der Matratze hoch und holte sein kleines Buch hervor.

Er schlug die nächste Seite auf, nahm die Feder zur Hand und schrieb:

„ 29. November

Stelle fest: Ich liebe Ron, er liebt mich

Stelle fest: Wir sind schwul, na und?

Stelle außerdem fest: Sex ersetzt jedes Denkarium! „

Harry grinste, Las Alles noch zweimal durch und schlug das Buch zu.

Es war wunderbar! Alles war ganz anders, und doch auf gewisse Weise noch ganz wie immer. Ron war jetzt nicht nur noch sein Freund, er war aber auch nicht nur sein Liebhaber. Er war beides und das war einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein.

Als Ron aus dem Bad kam, hatte Harry sein Buch schon wieder unter der Matratze verschwinden lassen und strahlte ihm entgegen.

Nachdem auch Harry geduscht hatte, gingen sie gemeinsam, glücklich, nach unten.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen sie Hermine.

„Ach, seit ihr auch schon auf? Ich war schon was Essen und wollte jetzt noch etwas Zauberkunst lernen, weil wir doch heute den Test schreiben. Aber jetzt seht euch doch mal dieses Sofa an! Diese Flecken! Da muss irgendwer was drüber ausgeschüttet haben. Schweinerei ist das!"

ENDE


End file.
